Talon's story
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: This the story of Talon and how she became and autobot. Written as a backstory for one of my fav RPG charries. Please read and review if you would be so kind.


Tori: Hello peple welcome to my latest's story. Just so you know this litter bugger is a one shot written as a backstory for one of my RPG characters that i'm using on the fourm call the Ark II, so if ya want so info on Talon please vist that fourm. Oh, and before i start i would like to thank Tahalli, Deathscythe119, Super Metal Sonic, RE and DD for being some of the best internet friends i have ever made. And a small thanks to Ina-baka 'cause i _know_ she'll review! Anyways sorry if there is no hosting transformer but since this little one shot is pretty dark, i though that it wasn't...needed. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Inside a seemingly normal lab two twin seeker femmes playfully inspected their newly acquired wings in front of a wall mounted mirror. Both had grey as their main color, the only way to tell them apart was by their highlights. The gold highlighted one named Steelclaw giggled lightly as the silver highlighted one named Talon tried to grab at her left wing as she flexed it around. Their, creator a stocky white and yellow seeker watched on as his ruby red optics sparkled in delight at his beloved.

"So" he started "I take it you two like you're new forms?"

"You bet I do!" Talon chimed happily "I can't wait to learn how to fly!"

The creator chuckled softly at Talon's enthusiasm "sorry but you're still to young for that"

the silver's wings drooped in disappointment but the arm around her shoulder cheered her right up.

"Let's not rush things sis" Steelclaw soothed with a calm soft voice. With a bright smile Talon eagerly dragged her twin back over to the small pile of components laying on the floor. In the middle of the pile a faintly bird like robot jangled as Steelclaw gingerly lifted it up and picked up were she left off. Talon just gathered up two random parts and started to piece them together. Seeing this their creator quickly grabbed a data pad from a table and began typing at it for future reference.

An explosion outside of the sanctuary sharply jolted the complex as the bird and jumble of parts fell from the hands that held them. A blaring alarm echoed through the air vents like a screeching banshee but it was a moment too late.

The larger seeker grabbed his two creations before popping open a hatch in the floor and deposited them into it.

"What ever happens, what ever you hear do _not_ come out of here tell I come and get you!" he warned before he slammed the lid shut.

Darkness consumed the terrified femmes as they huddled together for comfort. Explosions and heavy laser fire reduced the lab to nothing right above their small unknowing heads. Their creator had transformed and taken to the skies in an attempt to escape but it was futile as he was soon shot down and killed.

After several hours inside the trapdoor, the sisters were growing hungrier and more frightened by the minute.

"We have to get out of here" Talon said out of the blue.

"What? We can't! You heard our creator!" Steelclaw protested, but her braver sister didn't waver one bit.

"Lesson the explosions are gone and I don't hear anyone else outside so something must have happened to him" she explained to Steelclaw.

"Oh, Primus I hope not!" the other whimpered. Talon took on a sympathetic expression and tightly hugged her sister.

"Don't worry as long as we stick together, everything will be okay" Talon promised. Steelclaw hesitated but agreed with her sister anyways. Talon nodded in return before releasing the lock and lifted open the hatch...what their young optics were met with was literally a post apocalyptic wasteland. Whole buildings had imploded and lay scattered in pieces. Occasionally parts of transformers were present strewn over the energon soaked ground. The sad and horrifying truth was that hardly any of then were whole bodies, in fact their there wasn't even enough of their own creator to fill a cardboard box.

The poor femmes shuddered in fear and disgust as they hauled themselves out of the their hole. Once out the two stood in the ruins of their home and began crawling through the debris trying look for anything at least partially salvageable. Fortunately for them a small glimmer of hope press itself into their sparks as Steelclaw lifted the half built owl bot out of the wreckage, thankfully it had barely any damage.

"Oh, Nightwise" the owner cooed sadly.

"so that's what you're naming her" Talon said popping up behind Steelclaw.

"Yeah, but I was saving her as gift...for you" the other admitted sheepishly.

Talon put her arm around her sister "that's okay, and thanks"

the other nodded briskly and pulled her sister to her feet so she could subspace the tiny owl.

"Hey I found a survivor over here!" someone shouted from around the crumped building the femmes once called home. A tinge of hope filled their tiny sparks as they crawled over a wall and peered over the edge. A huge green and black tank mech that was a least five times their size stood with his arm mounted tank barrel pointed at another much smaller land cruiser. An evil grin crossed his rough features as he pulled the trigger and completely obliterated the mech before him. The resulting blast knocked the seekers off the wall and back in to the pile of scrap the two had been hiding in with a loud crash. Jerking his head to the right the tank mech fired his cannon at the wall therefor burying the sisters in even more debris. Talon weakly dug herself and her half awake twin out before the tank blocked her way out.

"Well, well now!" the tank chided "look what we have here"

three more transformers emerged from the ruins and loomed over the injured femmes like a shadow over a weak light. One of the bots took a step forward, his transformation obviously that of a cybertronian helicopter. The said chucked roughly as he stretched out his massive blue and silver hand towards Steelclaw. Acting on instinct alone, Talon grabbed a jagged piece of metal and shoved it right through his palm before he could get any closer. The helicopter roared in pain as his comrades jerked Steelclaw and Talon from the wreckage and throwing them against a half crumbled wall.

Pain shot through their sensitive wings as they were smashed against the rough stone and rusted metal. Talon and Steelclaw did their best to not allow their captures the pleasure of hearing them scream. Once the pain died down to a tolerable level, Talon risked reactivating her optics to find the tank bot glaring her right in the optic. Talon managed to glare back but this only caused the tank bot to laugh loudly.

"Think you so brave do you?" his laughter died down at this point "cause if you do how about joining us?"

Talon, needless to say, was completely taken aback at this.

"So what do you say?" the tank pushed on.

"NEVER!" was the out bursted response as the grey and silver femme reeled about in the tanks grip. Taking his free hand he grabbed her forehead and violently pounded her head against the wall. A dent resulted and she finally fell quite.

"For you refusal the punishment is the death...of you sister" he smirked cruelly as he lifted the gun barrel at her Steelclaw's body. Before Talon could beg for her sister's life he fired...the armor of her chest plate exploding in a gruesome shower of metal and energon, pelting her and the decepticon that held the gold one's body in place with the stuff. Her entire mid section was reduced to a heap of blown up scrap. With nothing to connect to, her severed limbs dropped to the ground as her head dangled in the hands of the helicopter bot before he dropped it allowing it to clatter to the fluid stained ground. The decapitated head rolled around tell Talon found herself staring into the cold dead eyes, with the face twisted in her last moment of pain. Completely defeated the grey and silver's head went limp as if she had lost the will to live. But what the tank bot had missed was the faint glimmer of rage that flashed in her optics for just a split second.

That was the only warning she would give before she violently twisted out of his hands and took on a fighting stance as she landed. The other mechs were too confused to react giving Talon the perfect opportunity to snag a makeshift dagger of scrap metal and lounged at the green and black bot like a panther leaping at it's prey with all intent to kill. The dagger found it's mark on his chest plate, it pierced the armor and began to rip numerous tubes and valves free from their casings. Energon sprayed like a water hose under pressure coating Talon in a fine layer of the liquid. For the final move, the small seeker twisted her leg out from under herself and used the piece of metal as a push off point therefor lodging it even deeper into the superstructure almost going into the spark chamber. The tank howled in pain and collapsed to his knees, his comrades were at his side in seconds but the furious con shoved them aside and jerked the metal out of his chest, face contorted in rage. To shocked at her own outrage Talon made no effort to move when she was knocked into the wall once more before he forcefully plunged the makeshift dagger into her left wing, coming out the other side and pinned her to the wall.

Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as pain clawed through her body like a living thing. A stabbing pain in her other wing soon following suit and Talon could no longer hold back her screams. As she slipped into stasis lock her audio receptors faintly registered the sound of uproarious laughter, but that all quickly faded as her vison went black...

The huge mech plodded silently through the rubble of the recent decepticon attack. His cloak served well to hide his massive form as well as his insignia. As it was he was out on a mission to rid the area of any live deceptions and so far living up to his name as he scavenged about the ruins. Eventually his sharp golden optics caught sight of something shimmering against a stone wall. His optics widened ever so slightly at sad sight of the young seeker femme nailed to the wall by her wings as if she was being crucified, the energon streaming from her body down the concrete in small rivers. His optics narrowed a little as he did a quick scan on her and found her to be alive. Nodding in relief he wrapped one massive purple hand around on of the 'nails' and began to wiggle it loose. A violent jerking made him let go and realized that the femme had suddenly woken up. At first the cybertronian bulldozer expected the seeker to scream and reel in pain but instead she lifted her head up to look at him with pain and anguish set deep into her sun yellow optics. His normally stern face softened at this.

"It's okay" he soothed "I'm not going to hurt you"

the tenseness in her face let up some what but the anguish was still lingered in her features like a cold winter fog. Scavenger braced one massive hand against the wall, the other firmly gripped the metal that impaled the femme's left wing. With a quick but strong tug the nail came loose. The larger transformer quickly shifted his tread arm and held onto Talon's small waist so all her weight wasn't leaning against the other nail. The second was pulled out in much the same fashion. During all of this the femme said not a word, Scavenger figured that she too traumatized to speak. Carefully propping her up on the wall he tore a stripe a cloth from his earth colored cloak and used it to patch up the holes in her wings. Once done, the femme stood up and walked over to a small pile of metal and placed a hand on what seemed to be a helmet still attached to a disembodied head. The bulldozer suddenly realized exactly why the poor femme was traumatized. The head very had similar features as Talon's head except for the gold highlights, no doubt they were related.

Talon's optics grew heavier at the sight but didn't utter a word instead she set the battered head down and continued to look through the scrap until she finally found part of her sister's left wing where Nightwise had been store. She open the compartment and allowed a ghost of a smile grace her lips as she stuck the owl in her own wing/subspace. Scavenger stood back and watched this in silence...maybe she wasn't as traumatized as he first thought?

Talon stared back at the decapitated head before going to it once more and to the bulldozer's interest began digging through the wiring until her small hand emerged from the plating, palming a tiny dark green and gold microchip. A closer look revealed it to be her sister's personality component.

the former mercenary put two and two together and was quit impressed at what he came up with. With the precious cargo safely put away the seeker hobbled over to the much larger transformer and grabbed a hand full of cloak before offering a nod. Scavenger smiled a bit under the thick folds of brown and started down the road.

About a mile down the road they came across their destination. The building that used to be a three story parking garage now had the two upper levels collapsed on top of the sturdily built bottom level now served as a makeshift HQ for the crew of autobots currently stationed there. Chainsaw, the medic, took one look at Talon.

"You found a mini-con?" he concluded. Scavenger would have sweat dropped if robots were able to sweat.

"No" came the reply "she's a normal transformer"

Talon shifted behind him nervously at the contemplative stare she received from the medic.

"I found her nailed to a wall by her wings in the neutral district" Scavenger cut into the medic's thoughts "they killed her twin sister too...she's to traumatized to speak"

"oh...poor thing" Chainsaw sighed sadly as he approached Talon and carefully peeled back the bandage on her right wing. The medic hissed softly before picking up the femme and setting her on a table that was really nothing more then a semi-straight I-beam cut into four equal sections to support a large slab of concrete. With the femme firmly set on the slab he peeled off the cloth and began to repair her wounds properly. Talon didn't protest seeing as how she was more of a dead weight.

Now repaired Chainsaw handed her a small cube of energon, which she quickly drank and laid down for recharge.

Now that they were alone, Scavenger, Chainsaw and another mech by the name of Heavyduty, who's alt mode was that of a well built transport vehicle sat down in the impromptu meeting room at the dead center of the old garage to discus the matter of what to do with the femme.

"I say we find an orphanage" Heavyduty suggested.

"No" Chainsaw shook his head "all the orphanages here were destroyed in the con raid"

"what about in the next town?" the transport continued.

"Can't do that ether" Scavenger cut in "most are faction specific and won't take in neutrals"

"So..." the medic thought out loud "we'll have to change into an autobot?"

Scavenger sighed and looked to the femme on the table who was currently using the tools that Chainsaw had lift on the his work bench to finish up Nightwise. The medic became alarmed at this and rushed over to the femme ready to rip the tools out of her hands if need be. It wasn't necessary due to the fact that she was almost finished completely with the bird and non of his tool were damaged in any way.

Talon paused to give him a sideways glance as he gaped at the miniature technological wonder in the femme's hands. The orange jewel in the middle of her crested forehead flashed on and off at irregular intervals since she was only half functional.

Heavyduty came up to see what was going on but she shrugged it off and put on the final touch...her dead sister's personality chip. With a click the dark green square was installed and the owl's citrus orange optics flickered to life. The smaller being hopped to her feet and hooted up at the four pairs of optics staring at her. The seeker offered a small smile to the owl and that was all the bird needed for her to flap up and perch herself on the femme's head crest. Chainsaw quirked an optic ridge at the small bird and seemed to snort at it. On cue the owl flew over and latched onto the back of the bot's neck with her titanium claws and lifted him a good ten feet in the air. After quit a bit of struggle on the medic's part, Nightwise released her victim the bot landing with a dull thump on the hard packed earth. Talon allowed a small snicker that didn't go unnoticed by Scavenger and his crew mates.

"Oh, so you _can_ speak" Heavyduty chided. A smile and a shrug was his answer. The cybertronian bulldozer who had been watching the whole fiasco from a distance stepped forward with a faint grin on his soot grey face.

"How would you like to join us?" he offered. Talon stood frozen in place...she forced herself to remember that these weren't decepticons. The femme relaxed after a minute and looked up to Scavenger with a grin and a nod. His grin turned to a smile as he held out one tread arm, a red orb forming in his massive palm. The red aura was pressed into her wing were it was previously impaled. But instead of it being painful at was rather warm and almost comforting in a way.

When green and purple mech withdrew his hand a bright red autobot insignia laid in it's wake.

"So what you're name autobot?" Scavenger asked.

"Talon, the name's Talon" was the final answer.

* * *

Tori: Well here it is I hope that you like it! if ya don't well...hold the flames. Well you knew the deal, read and review yada yada yada. Anyways again thanks to any would be reviewers and Tahalli and her RPG. THANKS! 


End file.
